1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an occupant restraint mechanism in an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a pair of brackets that minimizes loading upon and intrusion by an occupant's legs through an instrument panel during a sudden deceleration of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a single bracket behind an instrument panel in an automotive vehicle to minimize intrusion of an occupant's knees through the instrument panel during a sudden deceleration of the vehicle. The same bracket is, however, also expected to minimize loads experienced at the femurs of the occupant. Typically, the bracket deforms to cushion the contact between the occupant's legs and the instrument panel, thereby minimizing the peak load felt at the femurs. It remains desirable to minimize the peak femur loads when the occupant's legs contact the instrument panel during a sudden deceleration of the vehicle and, at the same time, minimize intrusion of the occupant's knees through the instrument panel.